


let go in small doses

by bebitched



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-04
Updated: 2008-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebitched/pseuds/bebitched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam and Jim return their belongings to one another. But not everything fits neatly into a cardboard box.</p>
            </blockquote>





	let go in small doses

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Regina Spektor's "Ode to Divorce." It reminded me of early S3 Jam, so I decided to make the interpretation a little more literal.

 

She thinks this is like getting a divorce, only worse because there aren’t any legal papers saying he was ever hers. Toby never did get around to having them sign that HR paperwork.

They trade cardboard boxes full of things neither of them will ever use again because it smells like her and reminds her of him but they do it anyway because that’s just what exes do.

 

Some things get lost in the transfer though.

 

She still has his iPod (he buys another), he still has one of her unfinished canvases (a pencil sketch of his sleeping profile, so she wouldn’t have been able to look at again anyway) and she still has his heart and he still has hers.

 

She doesn’t mind.

 

Maybe she can put it in her chest where this gaping hole reeks of rupture and his will work just fine in the stead of her own. It reminds her of that night when he shoved all this bloody mess into her hands, asking her to take it and deal with the guilt. He didn’t know he’d walked away with her soul stuck to his shoe.

 

But she tells herself that’s not logical.

 

Yet they still see each other everyday and it hurts to look at him with a piece of her missing so she’ll keep his heart for awhile, for the comfort.

 

She’ll give it back some day, she swears.

 

 


End file.
